Phantom of the Opera ( alternt ending)
by phantomgal01
Summary: Takes place when Raoul comes to rescue Christine from the Phantom. Only, this time she chooses Erik! Follow Christine and the Phantom as the struggle to get by, hounded by people from the Opera Populaire. Also, it's going to be taking place in the present but the sword fights will still happen. Raoul lovers go away!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't hate me if there's a grammar or spelling mistake that I missed. Please review, I could really use the advice :) And in case you were wondering, this is based off the 2004 movie, when Raoul shows up after _Don Juan_ _Triumphant._** **But I would like to thank adventuregirltwi1 befor I begin for being the reason I signed up in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Phantom of The Opera. But words can't describe how I wish I did :) I mean, Gerard Butler as the Phantom? *wipes away drool***

**Me: Erik, would you like to do the honors?**

**Erik:*clears throat* Let my-**

**Me:*whispers* story**

**Erik:*glares at me* STORY begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Choice

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" I asked as I stalked toward him, head held high. His head swiveled to gaze upon the wedding dress I wore. "Am I know to be prey to your lust for flesh?" My eyes narrowed as he turned his eyes away from the item he held in his hands turning his full attention to me.

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh." The Phantom reached out to touch me face but I turned my head before he could reach me. "This face, the infection which poisons our love. This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes to late," A soft fabric was jammed on my head as he spoke; a veil. "Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this," he gestured furiously at his deformed face. "before your eyes." I watched, startled and confused, as he placed the item he had been holding into my hands. It was a small, round ring, studded with diamonds. I looked into those sad grey eyes and walked behind him to stand in front of the mirror.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now." He watched silently as the cover over the mirror fell off. "It's in your soul that the true distortion lies." Then the Phantom's head snapped up.

"Wait! I think, my dear we have a guest. Sir," I followed his gaze to see Raoul standing behind the gate.

"Raoul!" I cried desperately.

"This is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true. You have truly made my night." The man pulled me to his side, so close that I could smell his cologne which north intoxicated me and lit a spark of fear inside.

"Let me go." I begged him, straining towards my fiancée.

"Free her!" Raoul cried, clinging to the gate's bars. "Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" The Phantom shoved me aside to approach Raoul.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea."

"Please Raoul, it's useless." Panic flooded me as Raoul did not move.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion." Raoul reached through the bars to me. I stood frozen in fear, knowing in my heart that Raoul's fight for my freedom was useless.

"The world showed to compassion to me!" My masked captor shot back

"Christine, Christine. Let me see her." Raoul begged.

"Be my guest sir." He snarled, and pulled the lever, releasing Raoul from behind the gate. "Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" At that moment the gate dropped and Raoul turned to see. Seizing the opportunity, the Phantom took a long piece of rope and tiend it around Raoul. Together they staggered back until Raoul was pinned against the bars of the gate.

"Order your fine horses now!" Phantom shouted. "Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now except, perhaps, Christine." Their two gazes, one desperate and the other furious, turned to me. "Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me, and send your lover to his death! This is the choice! THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!" Shocked, turned away from him going over my choices. Stay with him and Raoul lives but I hurt him beyond compare. Chose Raoul and Raoul dies leaving me with the Phantom.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" I exclaimed, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Christine, forgive me," Raoul cried from the gate." Please, forgive me. I did it all for you and for nothing."

"Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend." I said to my captor. "We had such hopes."

"Too late for turning back." He shot at me.

"Now those hopes are shattered."

"Too late for prayers and pity."

"Say you love him," Raoul said.

"All hope and cries for help." Interrupted the Phantom.

"And my life is over!" Raoul cried.

"No point in fighting."

**(A/N These next two lines were sung at the same time** so...)

"For either way you choose you cannot win."

"But either way you choose he has to win."

**(A/N OK the speaking in unison is over now.)**

"So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?" With the last word the Phantom tightened the noose he made around Raoul's neck.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?"

"Angel of Music." I cried out.

"Past the point of no return."

"Christine say no!"

"Who deserves this?"

"Don't throw yoor life away for my sake!"

"His life is now the prize, which you must earn."

"I fought so hard to free you."

Quieter now, the Phantom said, "You've past the point of no return."

"Angel of Music you received me. I gave you my mind blindly." Silent tears ran down my cheek.

"You try my patience. Make your choice." He yanked one last time on the rope. They waited for my response without a word. My head shook sadly as I strode through the water to stand in front of the Phantom.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" Carefully I laid my hand on his unmasked cheek. He watched me, eyes wide, as I pulled his face down to mine. My Angel's lips were softer and more tender on mine than Raoul's ever was. In that moment, I knew who I wanted to stay with. Gently I pulled away, afraid my chosen lover would rebuke me for being so foreward with him this quickly. Instead he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. I did not resist when his lips slammed back onto mine, desperate for my touch. Our tongues danced around each other and when his teeth grazed my lower lip I gasped. He eventually pulled away and I knew that the warmth in his eyes was reflected into mine. Then over his shoulder I saw Raoul. "_Mon ange_, forgive me for ruining the moment, but, can you let Raoul go?" I could see the Opera Ghost returning in his now hard eyes so I wrapped my hands around his neck, resting my head on his muscular chest. The _Phantom_ released a sigh telling me my hug had the desired effect.

"For you." He pulled away and waded through the foggy water to where Raoul was pinned. The second the rope slackened Raoul fell to his knees and took great heaving breaths.

"Raoul!" The soggy dress clung to my legs as I ran to where he stood. " Raoul you _must _go."

"And leave you in _his_ keeping?"

"I will be fine. Raoul, please,_ leave."_ Blue eyes stared sadly into mine.

"How can I, having seen his temper?"

"Because I won't be leaving. Ever. But you, you're the Vicomte. You are needed and will be sorely missed if you stay. If you won't leave for me, leave for them. Is the needs of many less important than than the needs of one? No," I said before he could answer." we both know it's not. Help those in need Raoul. Do this for me." The sadness in his eyes hardened, turning into determination.

"I'll never forget you Little Lotte."

"And I, you." Then he was gone. Sucking in a breath I said, "So what now?" Le Fantom de l'opera watched me in wonder for a few moments then, "I don't know." Carefully, I picked my way over to him through the water.

"How about you tell me your name?" The masked man took my hand in his and led me to his seat in front of his organ. Only when we were seated did he say," Erik. My name is Erik."

"Well Erik, what do you need me to do? Help you make music? Clean? Be a friend?" Just then voices rang out from upstairs chanting, 'Track down this murderer. Find Christine Daae!'

"How about run?"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I promise to have the next chapter out in around a week. Also, I apologize for the first few paragraphs. No matter what I did, the underlining wouldn't stop!D:**

**Anyway...review or PM me! You can ask me anything:) Questions, comments, concerns, the works.**

**Until next time! Phantomgal out 3 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter 2 is here! I'm sorry it took so long but I've had color guard competitions and fifty million tests and quizzes. But spring break showed up and suddenly, I have time! But I AM doing my best to keep my promise. So, without further a due, chapter 2!**

**Erik: Ahem.**

**Me: ...yes?**

**Erik: I believe you forgot to mention that you don't own me or Christine.**

**Me: Yes, yes, I know. That's Andrew Lloyd Weber's fault.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Escape and Freedom**

"Quick, this way!" Erik pressed a brick in the wall and a badly lit passageway was revealed. I didn't ask questions, not doubting his ability to navigate the many tunnels he had created inside the opera house. We ran in silence, fear making us run like all the demons of hell were chasing us. Suddenly there was light and sound. Outside. Metallic cars raced down roads and people huddled in groups were walking down the sidewalk. Not one person stopped to question our extravagant clothing.

"Taxi!" Erik called walking into the road. Eventually a yellow cab pulled in front of us. "Wow," Erik said. "Can't believe that actually worked." At my confused he said, "First time." When we got in the driver raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"342 Rue due Montmorency, please,_ monsieur._" My new friend handed a was a of cash to the driver and then we were off. Where he got that money I do not know. But I knew better than to ask. Several minutes later we were pulling up to the front gate of a mansion. White marble columns stood out against the dark red bricks. Grape vines climbed up the sides of the 3 story building. In the middle of the driveway was a stone fountain. Two cherubs sat on top of an alter in the middle of the water, spouting water through their conch shells.

"Erik," I whispered. "We'll have to change our appearances. New clothes, new hair. Too many people are searching for us."

"There's a store not too far to here that we-and by we I mean you-can buy clothes. But please, _mon ange,_ don't cut your hair too short. Long hair suits you."

"Here you two go." The cabbie interrupted. As I stepped out I released the gasp I had been holding in for so long. Our new home was even more beautiful up close!

" Well, come on! Let's explore! I'll race you." We ran inside, laughing, and feeling more free than ever before.

* * *

***3 months later***

"Erik! I'm home!" I called.

"I'll be down in a minute." His voice echoed around the grand hall. Peace overcame me as I dropped the shopping bags and sank into a nearby chair. I got my hair cut two months ago. My hair now touches my elbow(Erik wouldn't let them cut it shorter) instead of hanging to my waist. We had agreed previously that it would probably be best if he kept his black wig. I'm more used to it, he's more comfortable in it, and the general public would be happier if he wore it. So, the black hair stayed. But he refuses to go out in public, so his hair stays nice and long. Only when it was just off would he feel comfortable without the wig or mask. He knows now that his face does not frighten me.

As I sat in the chair I admired our new home. There were dark hardwood floors and dark red walls. A golden spiral staircase led to the second and third floor. Running down the space between the spiral was a fireman's pole. Lavish furniture lay in each room. On the second floor was the bedrooms, bathrooms, and the library. The third floor was dedicated entirely to the music room. Erik had convinced me to allow him to build passages in the walls. I knew it was necessary in case we were discovered.

Suddenly there was movement at the top of the stairs. Erik looked _very_ handsome in a pair of dark wash jeans and an ice blue polo. His black hair was slicked back like it was when we first met. The whiteness of his mask seemed brighter in comparison to his hair.

"Hi Erik." I greeted warmly, rising from the chair.

"Hey Chrissy." He smiled, an expression I had begun to associate with him. Smiling wider I ran up the staircase. He met me halfway in a warm hug. We haven't kissed since that first night but we have been much more familiar with each other. Hugging, holding hands, cuddling during movies, the works.

"Guess what?" I asked him.

"What?" He responded, still holding in his arms.

"There's a masquerade ball at the new Opera Populaire. Can we go?" In the three months since the fire, the people of Paris have been working tirelessly to rebuild the place. The firefighters were able to save the building from burning to the ground but the inside was badly damaged. The ball was going to celebrate it's grand opening. My Angel of Music laughed. "It will be nice to leave this place. But I'm afraid we have nothing to wear."

"Actually...I already thought about that." Smiling mischievously I took his hand and led him down the stairs.

"Here." In one of the bags was a costume exactly like the one he wore in _Don Juan Triumphant._ Erik took it from me tenderly, and I knew he remembered that night too.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"You'll find out in...oh, 3 hours." With a wink, I left.

* * *

***That night- Erik's POV***

I sighed as I waited for Christine to come out._ Does it really take this long for a girl to change?_ My costume was extremely form fitting making it impossible to breath properly. Everything was there from that night, including the small black mask. Each detail was perfect, exactly as I remembered it. Memories flooded back, memories of her voice, the way she looked at me, the feeling of my hands on her skin. Then came the betrayal, the fury, and the tiny bit of fear for Christine as the fire began and the men raced towards us. But these past 3 months have been the best 3 months of my life. I don't remember another time where I've been as happy as this. For the first time since Madame Giry, I've had a _friend_.

Then a door closed and I turned, not bothering to hide the hope eagerness on my face. At the top of the staircase was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid on. Her chocolate hair cascaded in waves down her back. A soft periwinkle gown accented her curves and left her shoulders bare.

"Do you like it?" Christine askes nervously. Stupefied nodding answered her and her relieved smile caused me to grin wider. She carefully walked down to the steps to my side.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are." As we left all I could think was, '_how am I going to keep the other guys off her?'_

* * *

**Ther you go guys! I hope you like it. As always, review! And before I go, some thing I have to say to some special people:**

**PhantomFan01: thank so much! I'm glad you liked it. I read one of your fanfics awhile ago and I really enjoyed it. ;)**

**Adventuregirltwi1: Yeah, yeah, OK. whatever. Love you too. -I really do :{D -**

**Thank you all! Chapter 3 is coming soon, assuming life doesn't get in the way.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Point of No Return

**Hiya guys! So im sorry if it took awhile for this to come out. See, my dad's birthday is coming up and I've been running around looking for presents and cards...**

**Anyway, chapter 3 is finally here and I have been DYINGotoday publish it. Seriously, just ask Adventuregirltwi1. I don't think I've stopped asking her questions about all this *gestures vaguely* By the way, I want to thank you guys for reading, reviewing, or favoriting (is that a word?) I'm really grateful! **

**Me: Hey, Erik! Come on over here! Its time to introduce chapter 3!**

**Erik: What if I don't want to?**

**Me: *grins mischievously* Just because I had Christine over doesn't mean you can't leave her alone for a couple of seconds. She can come out too! She's MY friend after all.**

**Erik: *comes out from behind door with Christine, they're holding hands* I'll get you back for that. *holds up lasso* **

**Me: Erik! I thought we were friends!**

**Erik: I don't have _friends._**

**Me:*grins again* Yes you do. Me, Christine- though she seems more like a lover*wink, wink*- Madame Giry, Meg, that guy Nadir who you talk about.**

**Erik: *finally stops glaring and grins* Fine. I guess we are friends. Now, Phantomgal01does not own me, _mon_ _a__nge_, or almost any character she mentions in this , as she calls it,_ Fanfiction._**

**Christine: Now, let chapter 3 begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Kidnapped**

***On the way to the ball, still in Christine's POV***

As we hopped in the cab, I couldn't help but notice that the driver had on Bohemian Rhapsody. I politely asked the driver to turn it up.

_"So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye? _

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?" _

I sang along with Freddie Mercury, playing the air guitar as I sang. Erik seemed to be deeply focused on the song.

"_Mon ange, _what is this music? I've never heard of before."

"Oh! I forgot that you've only known the Opera House and in turn, have only heard opera. Well, Erik, this music is called rock. The song is entitled Bohemian Rhapsody and is sung by the band Queen. It's about a man who murdered another and how he goes through the trial and eventually being sentenced to death."

"Oh, well it sounds lovely." His sarcasm saturated the air so thickly, you could practically see it. Then the song ended and another song that I knew well came on.

_"Carry on my wayward son. _

_There'll be peace when you are done. _

_Lay your weary head to rest. _

_Don't you cry no more."_

I sang passionately with Kansas. I had always loved this song and I loved it even more when it came on Supernatural (**A/N You all know what I'm talking about ;) Ok, back to the story) **By the end of the song, Erik knew the chorus well enough to sing it with me. I didn't realise how much I had missed his voice. His angelic voice has been silent for days but I never asked him why. But now, hearing his voice again sent shivers down my spine. I was surprised enough to find out that these were shivers of...desire. Sure, I had made the decision to be his when I kissed him, but I had never expected to feel_ this _ strongly about him. My Angel. I can only hope I have the same effect on him

* * *

***At the ball***

"May I have this dance?" Erik asked the second we arrived.

"I'd love to." So he pulled me close and we danced. His hand was firm on my back while the hand holding mine was gentle. We rocked slowly to the beat of the music.

"Stay with me." My words seemed to please him. Those grey eyes sparkled as he whispered,"Always." Suddenly the song changed to a _very_ familiar song. One the Phantom himself composed. Looking around I saw everyone had left the floor except for us. So we separated and began to sing and dance the duet.

***A/N If you guys want to skip this part because it's long, just look for this symbol,~•°•~, so you know the song is over. Anyway, Erik ****is in Italics, Christine is underlined, and both is, well...both***

_You have come here_

_ In__ pursuit of you deepest urge. _

_In pursuit of that wish, which_

_till now_

_Has been silent._

_Silent. (_His eyes shined when he finger to his lips at 'silent')

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already **succumbed **to me,_ (cape swish)

_Dropped all defenses_

_Completely succumbed to me._

_Now you are here with me,_

_No second thoughts"_ He shook his head slightly at 'no'.

_"You've decided._

_Decided._ (Another cape swish)

_Past the point of no returned_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'_

_No use resisting._

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?"_ In a second he stood behind me, hand caressing my neck. My eyes closed as I leaned into his muscled chest.

_What rich desire unlocks it's foor?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?" _He sang as his hand left my neck to travel down from my arm to my hand.

_"Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold" _This he sang as he guided me to the opposite end of the floor while holding my hand.

_"What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return." _Here he released me and I backed away, looking away from him and feigning shyness.

"You who brought me 

To that moment when words run dry.

To that moment when speech disappears into silence.

Silence.

I have come here

Hardly knowing the reason why.

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent." I looked back over at him, hoping I looked the least bit seductive.

"Now I am here with you

No second thoughts.

I've decided." The masked man's eyes seemed to widen as I nodded. I wonder why...

"Decided.

Past the point of no return

No going back now." Together we crossed the floor, staying to our respective sides, but our gazes, chocolate and grey, were locked on each other.

"Our passion play has now at last begun.

Past all though of right or wrong.

One final question:

How long should we to wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?" By now we stood ten feet away, and I was surprised to find that I couldn't find it in myself to look away.

"_Past the point of no return__"_ In one final flourish Erik took of his cape. As we sang, the distance between us slowly began to close and it felt like something stronger than gravity was pulling us together.

_"The final threshold._

_The bridge is crossed,"__,"_ The second the words 'the bridge' were sung, we met, with my hands on his chest and his at my waist.

_"So stand and watch it_ _burn_." Erik spun me around so I could lean into his chest and his hands were able to cover mine. Together, our hands drew small circles on my abdomen.

_"We've past the point of no return."__  
_

_~•°•~_

Very slowly, one of our pairs of hands slid up my chest to rest on my neck. As the music faded, Erik detached his other hand from mine so both hands could caress my neck and stoke my hair.

_Say you'll share with me one love,_

_one lifetime._

_Lead me, save me, from my solitude._

_Say you'll want me with you, here, beside you." _My hand crept up to catch the hand at my neck and hold onto it. As he sucked in a breath to speak he pulled away, but he stayed within kissing distance as he stared into my eyes while holding my hand gently, and in front of his face.

_"Anywhere you go let me go too." _I smiled encouragingly, wanting to hear his love song all the way through this time. My hand came up to great on his check as he continued.

_"Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_

We stood there staring into each other's eyes until I finally broke the silence.

"I love you, Erik." I pulled his face down to mine for the first time since I chose him. His lips slid over mine as we kissed, mouths moving in perfect sync. We relished in each other's closeness and when his tongue swiped around my lips, my mouth opened, giving him the entry he desired. For a while, our tongues roamed each others mouth, neither daring to pull away for the moment was too perfect too ruin. Only when Erik pulled away could I finally breath.

"I love you too, Christine." Giddy laughter rose up my throat as I hugged him tightly, silently vowing to never let him go again.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading? Finally some E/C am I right? But, in all honesty, I don't really like this chapter. I'm sure I could have done better in the beginning and while narrorating their actions during _Point of No Return. _ But, all that aside, I hoped you enjoyed that more than I did, and, like always, please review, favorite, or follow this story! You guys have no idea how much I love it when I see I got even 1 more review. And, if you don't want to review, you can always PM me! I love talking to you guys so please, feel free to talk to me! I don't bite...often ;)**

**Songs:**

**Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas**

**Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**

**Point of No Return by Andrew Lloyd Weber**

**Until next time, my lovelies! Phantomgal01, out :D**


	4. Chapter 4-Kidnapped

**OMG you guys I can't thank you enough for your reviews! They make me so incredibly happy, especially since I thought that almost no one would even want to read it! Honestly, you guys are the sole reason there are more chapter. So I'd like to send a special shout-out to:**

**Fireballmaddie : Thankyouthankyouthankyou!mI'm really glad you liked it :)**

**PhantomFan01 : This is that chapter you were talking about! Don't worry, the fop won't have her for very long. I hate him _very very_ much. I've planned how Erik's going to take care of him for _quite _some while. *insert evil laugh here***

**Adventuregirltwi: Hey there. Where have YOU been all this time? Missed you *hugs* Glad you like how the story's going :)**

**And finally, to my Color guard : Congrats girls on getting second! I knew we could do it!**

**Here's chapter 4 guys. Brief reminder of the previous chapter : Erik and Christine went to the masquerade ball at the new and improved Opera Populaire where they performed _Don Juan Triumphant's_ Point of No Return, again. Then, when Erik sang his little bonus song, they kissed and Christie pronounced her undying love for him...yeah, lots and LOTS of fluff.**

**Christine:Can I do the intro this time? Erik always gets to do it.**

**Erik: Do not!**

**Christine: Do too!**

**Me: OK! Please stop. Erik, it IS Christine's turn**

**Erik: *pulls ****an extremely adorable pout***

**Me: Erik, do-don't do that. You know, I find it even harder to resist you when you do that.**

**Erik:I know *winks***

**Me:blushes***

**Christine: Phantomgal in no way, shape, or form, owns POTO. And welcome, my friends, to chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Kidnapped**

**Christine's POV**

"Shall we get some food, then?" My eager question made him laugh as he led me to a table.

"I guess I'll soon be back with our drinks, yes, _ma bel ange?"_ His smile reached his eyes as he took one last glance at me before melting into the crowd. As I watched him, i couldn't help but notice the ease with which he moved through the crowd. I know that Erik will never be comfortable within a crowd, not after all the sins humanity has committed against him. I get that. But now, as he weaves his way through the shadows, he seems so much more...at ease. Last time he had been with a crowd of this size had been during the Bal Masque. Even then he had glowered at every person in attendance until they cowered away in fear. All except me, that is. I remember how he stood; stong, intimidating, like a sovereign ruler over those in his Kingdom Of Music, where he was King. And there, in front of everyone, he claimed me worthy to be his Queen of Music. (**A/N this is a reference to the hidden meaning in POTO that I learned about in the fanfic _The Quest._ By the way, read it if you think you can handle it!)****  
**

Like a shadow he reappeared, snapping me out of my reverie. But before he could reach me, a man dressed in navy blue blocked his path to stand before me. This man's mask was navy like his costume, and trimmed with gold. I couldn't see his face, but somehow he struck me as familiar.

"May I have this dance?" The mysterious man asked me. Before I could even think of an answer, Erik swiftly stepped forward, a fire in his eyes. In a flash I stood between the two men, knowing only I could calm the Phantom's temper.

"Erik,_mon ange,_ let me dance with this man. What harm can come of it?" The furious glare did not die, but after a few moments he gave me a curt nod and stepped aside. I kissed him gently, not only in thanks, but to claim him in front of those two girls who eyed him hungrily from behind.

The man and I twirled in silence for most of the song, partly because I ignored any attempt at conversation. I was too busy staring at Erik. The Angel of Music watched us from the table, and his searching eyes never left my face. He didn't even notice the white-knuckled grip he had on the glasses.

"I know who you are." My dance partner finally said.

"I'm not surprised. I am Christine Destler." Even though I lied, I felt a glimmer of pride when I used Erik's surname.

"No, you are Christine Daae. Did you really think that I would forget you so quickly, Little Lotte?" Startled by the use of my old nickname, I looked harder at his face. And he did not lie. I just couldn't recognize my old friend because his one happy-go-lucky face had hardened to one of cold determination.

"Now, Little Lotte, you will pretend nothing has happened. You should be enjoying yourself. This is a balk after all. Refuse and 20 gunmen will aim at your lover and fire on sight. So here's what you do. Go back to your precious _phantom,_" he spat. "and tell him you need to go to the women's room and will be back shortly. Afterwards, we will go back to where it all began. The Opera Populaire. Do not fight your fate Miss Daae." Fear sparked inside but I did what I was told. I _am _an actress after all. But lying to Erik's face was the hardest thing I've ever done. Though he didn't question me, something in my voice must have tipped him of because the confusion was clear. So, I laid down my last hand.

"Raoul, I do actually need to go to the women's room." Raoul searched my face, but, finding nothing, let me go. Upon entering the stall I sent Erik a frantic text.

_Do not react to this. 20 gunmen are watching you. Raoul was the man I danced with. He is taking me to the Opera House. Leave now, and you should catch up. Just remember, don't burn the place down with your fury. Be swift and silent. My Hod and the Angel of Music protect you. I love you Erik. Please hurry._

I will play Raoul's game. But I have an ace up my sleeve.

* * *

**Oohhh cliffie :)**

**am really really REALLY soory this chapter took so oong even though it's so short! *cowers behind Erik's cloak***

**Don't hate me! Also happy belated Easter! If you don't celebrate Easter, then, happy Hanukkah! Or whatever it is you crazy kids celebrate these days. XD**

**New chapter coming soon to a fanfic near you! Also, read my new story, _ Siver_! (But if you don't read Mortal Instruments, you might not want to.)**


	5. Chapter 5- Saving Christine

**Hey there guys! Man, it's been a while, hasn't it? *chuckles nervously* don't hate me...**

**ANYWAY, new chapter! Are you excited? Are you ready? Cuz i'm ready, ready, ready! (I had to quote Spongebob, ya know? It could not NOT be done.)**

**And _finally,_ there WILL be action. Erik's gonna be kicking some of that fop's ass out there! Woot woot!**

**Erik: Phantomgal01 does not own Phantom of the Opera -me- or any other character. Do not read this if you are pregnant, have heart problems, are young, old, don't know who I am, or if you are that straaannnnggggeee man who yelled at Phantomgal from across the street the other day.**

**You, ****_monsieur_****, are an asshole.**

**Me:and on that BOMBSHELL/ disclaimer-that-sounded-like-a-medicine-commercial, chapter 5 will now begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Saving Christine**

**Erik's POV**

_I wonder what's taking her so long?_

The answer to my unspoken question lit up the screen of my phone. In seconds my hungry eyes had read everything she said. Stricken, i read the text over and over again.

_How dare he-that mere boy- think he can just take from me what is **MINE?**_

Already, the familiar dark rage coiled up inside and spread through every inch of my body. But I kept my face neutral remembering all too clearly the line ; _Do not react to this. 20 gunmen are watching you._

How could i have not seen them before? Their stares were so blatantly obvious. They might as well have been holding bright, flashing, neon signs.

And their guns? If the bulge sticking out from their backs wasn't enough, they felt the need to reach back there and check to make sure it was still there.

So i decided to be the me that had been inside since we got here.

I stood up, glared forcefully at everyone -including the Vicomte's men- and gathered my things and left. I Through my blind rage it occurred to me that i had left Christine's jacket behind. Oh, well. I can always buy her another one.

As i walked away from the Opera House, I heard something. In groups of five at 2 minute intervals, all the gunmen tailed me. Time for Step 1 of Plan A- Get rid of the tails.

"Taxi!" I cried. A yellow cab pulled up in front of me. Before it came to a complete stop I opened the door and jumped inside. "658 Rue de Saint Louise en l'île. And step on it."

Step 1 was to get them off my tail and keep them away from our house -don't want it to get burned to the ground. So instead, I'll go to a hotel, and sneak out the back.

As much as I hated to admit it, Christine and I were going to have to play Raoul due Chagny's game.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Messieurs André and Fireman were there, as was the fear on their faces. A small number of others joined us, and I recognized a few from Don Juan. The rest was men who believed themselves to be wronged by Erik. And Raoul was the obvious leader, you could see it in how the men gazed at him in awe and respect.

I myself, was tied up, quite literally. My hands were bound and my mouth was gagged. As if anyone outside could hear if I screamed.

"Tonight, we have triumphed over the phantom. For we have stolen his most prized possession out from under his ugly nose!" Raoul roared and the savage smile he granted to the crowd frightened me. No, this was not the boy who once saved my scarf by the sea. I did not recognize the man standing in front of me.

Raoul tugged on my arm and forced me to stand beside him on the stage. His men cheered when I entered the spotlight.

"See Little Lotte?" He purred in my ear. Warm hands tugged the rag from my mouth. "Your precious Angel cannot protect you. He never could."

"He always could protect me," I spat. "It is you that was the incompetent protector."

He growled low in his throat and took my out of the light and into the shadows next to the stage. He then shoved me against the wall and pinned my bound wrists above my head.

All I could do was watch as the man I since thought I loved learned in, desire in his eyes.

Then his mouth was on my neck, sloppily placing kisses on the column of my throat. I whimpered, and pleaded for him to stop, but he just shoved the rag back in my mouth and continued on, and the path his lips were taking dipped lower and lower on my chest.

_Oh God, is this how I'm going to lose my innocence?_

I shut my eyes and prayed as his body pressed closer and closer, his arousal pressing into my thigh.

"_Why so silent good messieurs? Did you **think** that I would leave you for good?" Erik's voice rang out through the theater, thankfully putting an end to_ Raoul's...exploits.

_"Have you missed me good messieurs? I have to take back what is **mine.** **Christine Daae**! Fondest greetings, to you all. A few instructions just before we take our leave. The Vicomte must be taught to see, that was is mine is not his. And my managers must learn that their place is in their office, not my affairs. As for our star, Mid Christine Daae...She does love me, it's true, can you deny that? Though, should you wish to survive, you will let her return to me, the Phantom, the Phantom." _Silence enveloped the room. While everyone was staring transfixed at the ceiling (where Erik's voice came from) I wriggled away from Raoul and ran to the shadows silently, searching for the familiar white mask.

Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth while the other held me to a strong body.

* * *

**Cliffie...oh, you really hate me now, don't you?**

***sings* _who's was the hand from the shadows? Who is holding Christine? Will Erik ever kill Raoul, or are we stuck with him?_**

**Oh god I hope not, that would be HORRIBLE *shudders***

**Anyway, chapter 6 coming soon!**

**As always: review! Your reviews make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6- Angel of Death

**Hi guys! Wow, I AM ON A ROLL with this aren't I? I've practically updated every other day!**

**Just so you are aware, there will probably not be any updates from the 19-31 of May because for the first week I have my grade's D.C trip and the day after the day after I get back, I'm going to Williamsburg, Virginia. From what I hear, I will be exhausted so DO NOT expect an update.**

**I am telling you this now because next week (5-9 of May) I will be having the annual end-of-year-ridiculously-stressfull test. But I should be able to update then. The chapters will most likely be short because I'll be busy with *shudders* _school._**

**_Fireballmaddie: _Well, I am glad you don't hate me! By the way, you should totally PM me sometime. We seem to be having a pretty good conversation through the reviews ;)**

**_PhantomFan01:_ Ah, there you are my dear friend! (By the way, you should PM me too) Glad you liked it! :) And if Erik's a hero, then he is most definitely Batman. Definitely got the black and the whole protect-his-identity thing down already!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned POTO, then Raoul would have either died at the graveyard or in Erik's trap. I can't decide which is more painful. *insert evil grin and laugh here***

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Angel of Death**

***Christine POV***

**"Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could."**

**~Barbara de Angelis**

"Be calm, Angel. It's me, Erik." Whirling around, I flew into his arms, buried my face in his shoulder and breathed in his masculine scent.

"Don't _ever _scare me like that again." I whispered in his ear. I blinked as tears began to prick my eyes. _Damn hormones._

"I, scare you? My dear, I think it is the other way around. After all, you _are _the damsel in distress here if I am judging the situation correctly." Just then, shouts of surprise rose up as Raoul and his men learned of my absence.

"Quick! We must go before they see us!" I tugged on his arm but he couldn't budge.

"Angel, those men _stole _you from me. Raoul, tried to _rape you, _for the love of God! Do you really think I can just leave without knowing they received just punishment for their crimes?" The intensity in his eyes was intimidating but I didn't flinch.

"Fine. But I _will stay here_ and watch. I will stay on the shadows, where I'll be safe. Then, once you've had your fill of revenge, we _will _leave. Even if I have to drag you away, we will leave this place and not look back. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded, amused that I was talking to him in such a commanding tone. "Good. Now go. Avenge me."

"Okay. But stay _right here._ Please don't be frightened. I won't be holding back. If you ever become scared, _look away. _You are the damsel in distress here _ma chére. _And it is high time I killed the beast that captured you."

With a swish of his cloak, he melted into the shadows.

_" How cute you all look chasing your tails like puppies."_All the men froze in fear. There was no denying it now.

The opera Ghost is here. You can here it in the deadly tone of his voice.

"Show yourself, snake!" The Vicomte was feigning bravery, you could see it in how his sword arm trembled.

_"How adequate that you should compare me to a snake. Because like a snake, you never know when I'll strike."_ A terrified silence greeted his words. Not even the flowing embers of the fires dared make a sound.

Then Erik's white mask appeared over a man's shoulder. Before anyone could react, the man was pulled into the shadows and neither was seen anymore. There was a strangled scream, a crack, then silence.

It was over so fast, you barely had time to take in what had happened before one by one, more men began to disappear.

Finally, only the managers and Raoul were left standing. Moonlight shone through the skylight on the ceiling and bathed them in eerie light.

_"If the managers have learned their lesson, they may leave." _André and Fireman shared a frightened glance before they ran out the door.

_Cowards. _I mean sure, if given the chance to save my life from certain death, I would probably take it, but still...

"Just you and me then, eh Phantom?" Raoul held his ground and glared at the shadows, daring Erik to come into the light.

_"Just like old times."_ There was a dry chuckle and Erik jumped from the rafters to roll neatly to his feet.

For a moment, the two foes watched each other, sizing up the enemy. Then their blades met in a clash of steel. The battle was a dance, graceful and fluid. They parked, lunged, and stabbed, trying to gain the upper hand.

Raoul's movements were big and exaggerated, he left his side way open with each jab. Whereas Erik's movements were controlled and precise; he always hit his mark and he dodged each of Raoul's swings as though it was child's play. It was like he knew what Raoul was going to do before Raoul even knew it himself.

With each passing second Raoul grew more desperate for Erik was a foe he could not beat easily. In a final, desperate attempt, Raoul lunged forward and sliced open Erik's arm.

Erik's name slipped off my tongue unbidden and I ran towards him, only seeing the blood that soaked his sleeve. I did not step into the light, but hid behind a pillar watching.

With a howl of rage, the Angel of Death disarmed the Vicomte and kicked him to the ground. The tip of his sword was now centimeters above his chest.

"Go ahead, kill me," Raoul taunted. "But you won't. Don't want to scare dear Christine, now, do you?" Erik paused and the hesitation was clear in his eyes.

_Just do it! _My heart cried. _I'll be fine, just end this!_

As though he heard me, his eyes hardened and the sword plunged down.

Without a word, Erik walked to where I stood.

"Are you alright?" The concern on his face was genuine, that I stood a little straighter. The man who died was not the same boy I used to play with. I don't recognize the man lying there.

"I am fine. See? Look into my eyes. Do you see fear there?" I put my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look me in the eyes. At first, he couldn't bring himself yo look at me. But finally he hesitantly looked up and stared at me in awe.

"No." He whispered. I smiled and pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a hug. My cheek brushed the leather of his mask and I was reminded of my hatred for the infernal device. I wanted to rip it off so badly, but I knew better when we were still in the public.

"Come on. Let's go home." And I took Erik's hand and lead him from the darkness.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Finally the feud between Erik and Raoul is over! (Or is it? Mwah-ha-ha-ha)**

**Erik's concern for Christine is cute, don't you think?**

**Erik: I am not _cute._**

**Me: Yes you are. You're adorable. (Guys, when I typed in adorable, spell check thought I wanted adopted...is this some sort of sign?)**

***sigh* I wish a guy was like that for me. What girl isn't attracted to a singing masked murderer?**

**Until next time my dears :)**

**I remain, your faithful servant,**

**~P.G**

**"I'm writing a book. I've got the page numbers done."**

**~Steven Wright.**


End file.
